


One With the Moon

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5"3 Eren, 6"4 Levi, Ace!Annie, Genderfluid!Eren, Half-vampire!Eren, Heterochromia Iridium Eren, Levi and Mikasa are cousins, Mates, Multi, OOC Armin, Shifter!Annie, Shifter!Connie, Shifter!Erwin, Shifter!Furlan, Shifter!Jean, Shifter!Kenny, Shifter!Kuchel, Shifter!Levi, Shifter!Mikasa, Shifter!Reiner, Shifter!Sasha, Supernatural - Alternate Universe - Freeform, Vampire!Bertoldt, Vampire!Carla, Vampire!Hanji, curvy Eren, ooc levi, ooc mikasa, trans!Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: The town is not quaint or small. It's large, and thriving. It sits by the edge of a mountain, where nobody really goes unless you really enjoy a hike. For Eren and his friends, hiking is at least a weekly adventure.Levi moved from the city a few hours away. He came for peace and quiet so he could get his work done. He did not move to find his mate, a bright eyed brat that blushes too easily and can't take ten steps without tripping over himself.But alas, they meet.





	1. Glowing Eyes Amongst the Forest

**Glowing Eyes Amongst the Forest**

 

"Hey Jäeger!" Eren turned around to see his group of friends jogging up to him. He grinned at them and waved.

"What's up guys? Why the rush? I mean I know I'm hot and all, but no need to bombard me." He cackled at himself for a moment before standing up straight again. As he quickly scanned the group, he noticed that Sasha and Connie were close to bursting. He nodded with a smile, ushering them to tell him.

"Oh Jesus Eren you'll never guess! So there's this really, really hot guy-"

"He isn't _that_ hot." Connie interrupted her with a pout. That received him a side hug from the energetic girl.

Sasha continued to plow on. "-in town and he just moved in and he lives up on the mountain apparently and oh God. Eren, he's really tall and _really_ built. Like, you know Reiner? Yeah even more built that him! Can you believe it? Oh and Connie and I went to welcome him to the neighbourhood and he was really sweet." She was gasping for air by the time she finished her speech. Connie placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothingly.

"So a hot new guy, huh?" He let out a loud laugh as Armin approached the group. "New flesh for me to pounce on then. Ooh, I'm getting _excited_!" Mikasa smacked him across the back of his head and the group laughed.

"So have the rest of you met this guy?" The brunet received a series of shaking heads. He grinned again. "Time for a good old 104 welcoming then!"

 

It was a long hike, but Eren loved it. He'd always loved hiking in, up and around the forest/mountain. He usually took Connie, Sasha and Hanji with him. Hanji wasn't always around as she was a busy woman. She worked at a lab over in the city around an hour or two away. But when she was around, she'd spend every moment she could with her younger group of friends.

He took a quick look back to see how everyone was fairing. It was the steepest part of the mountain before reaching this guy's co-called "house". Normally people avoided foresty areas. Too many wild animals, but obviously this guy didn't mind.

As he looked at them, he chuckled slightly. It was obvious who worked out and who didn't in his group. Mikasa was carrying Armin, Sasha and Connie were fine, Marco was sweating and out of breath, but Annie stayed by his side with a stoic expression as always.

She was sweet and loved to spend time with him, and Eren with her. Most of the group thought they were dating, but Eren knew that would never happen. Not because she wasn't attractive or charming. No, she was just ace. He turned to face her and pulled her in for a hug. She accepted it before continuing to walk.

Everything was silent except for the thudding of footsteps and the panting for breath. That was until Armin decided to start whining again. "Are we nearly there? Jesus, I can't feel my legs." There was a short pause before a girly scream was heard. Laughter ensued and Eren couldn't resist stopping and turning around. He found Armin lying on his back with a betrayed look on his face and Mikasa looking smug as she stood above him. "Bitch."

The group laughed again and continued walking, not bothering to wait for Armin.

 

They reached a house a few minutes later. "This is it! This is his house!" Sasha bounded forward, Connie close on her tail. They knocked three times each and eagerly waiting. If they had tails, they would've been wagging a mile a minute. Eren chuckled at their behavior.

The door unlocked and Eren motioned for everyone to be ready. They nodded. It opened and everybody yelled out "WELCOME TO THE FUCKING NEIGHBOURHOOD!" Armin was doing the splits while Mikasa held him up and Annie had flipped over Marco. It was tradition for them all to do this to anyone new. It started when Jean first moved here, and it just kinda stuck. 

Eren looked up to see the man's reaction and nearly died. Standing in the doorway was a literal God. He was shirtless and his sweatpants hung low on his hips. Paint splats covered him all over. He was frowning in confusion, his gunmetal eyes questioning their little performance. "Uhm, thank you?" _Oh holy cheese on toast._  His voice was so sultry and it sounded like heaven.

Marco stepped up first, sticking out his hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Marco Bodt!" The man took his outstretched hand and shook it. He looked at everyone else and they took turns introducing themselves.

"Hi. Name's Annie Leonhart."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"I'm Armin Arlert, but you can call me whatever you want." Added with a wink.

"You already know me and Connie!" Sasha giggled and grinned happily up at the man. He turned to look at Eren with calm eyes. It startled Eren and he suddenly remembered that it was polite to give your name.

"Eren Jäeger." His voice came out softer than he wanted it to. The man's eyes flashed and his fists clenched. It confused Eren. Did he want to fight? Because Eren was clearly not one for fighting.

"Thanks for the welcoming I guess then, guys. Nice to meet you all. My name's Levi Ackerman." Everyone looked to Mikasa. She sighed.

"He's my cousin."

Sasha gasped and fawned over the fact. "Oh wow! That's so cool!"

"Why don't you all come in. I feel like some of you might faint." Levi's voice carried over Eren like a wave of "fuck me now" that made Eren feel exactly that.

The group walked inside but Levi hung back. He stared at Eren with heated eyes and took his hand. He held Eren's gaze while bringing it up to kiss the back of it. The noiret's lips lingered a moment longer than expected and Eren flushed a deep crimson. _Oh graham crackers._ Levi lead him inside, not letting go of his hand. They reached the living room where his friends were all sat chatting together. He calmed his nerves and his erratic heart and sat down next to Annie.

 

It was nearly dark when the group decided to head leave. They thanked Levi profusely for his hospitality. Eren was the last to exit the extravagant house. He turned to Levi, blushing slightly and was about to thank him when he felt a something hot at his neck. At first he thought it was a tongue, but as it rubbed around his neck he realized it was a nose. Levi's nose to be exact. 

"I'm normally able to contain myself, but when it comes to you, I just can't seem to find my self control." Eren swallowed hard as Levi stood back up straight. "You better hurry along and catch up with your friends."

Eren nodded slowly, his body not moving an inch. 

"If you don't move, I might just attack you right here." Eren flushed deeper and ducked his head to hide it. He mumbled and "thank you" and jogged off towards his friends.

  
When he was finally in bed later that night, Eren struggled to get to sleep. When he closed his eyes and attempted to keep his mind clear, gunmetal eyes glowing brighter and brighter in amongst dark forest would appear. After trying for an hour or two, he gave up trying to sleep and grabbed the book lying on his night table. He flicked to the bookmarked page and plugged in his earphone, playing a soothing string of songs as he continued reading.


	2. A Pretty Skirt and Some Makeup Tips

**A Pretty Skirt and Some Makeup Tips**

Eren woke up late. Like, really late. She glanced at the clock and shrieked. "Fuckity fuck!" She threw the covers off of herself and ran to the bathroom, stripping as she went.

Without waiting for the water to heat up, she jumped in. The cold water splashed her back and she yelped. Eren scrubbed her body until it was pink and hurriedly washed her hair and shaved her pits. She knew she was running out of time, but she felt the need to. It was getting a bit too hairy under her arms for her liking.

Once she was adequately cleaned, she ran to her room to get ready. Throwing on a [pastel green skirt and a white jumper](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574701602425110025/). She ran downstairs, passed her parents, throwing kisses to both of them while shoving her feet into white sneakers. "Bye mama, bye papa!"

They laughed at her antics and waved goodbye. Eren ran down their driveway, watching as the bus stopped a house or two down. She sped up and began waving like crazy. "Wait! Oh God! Please, wait!" The bus stopped and she thanked every deity she could while boarding the bus. She breathed heavily as she sat down next to Marco.

He smiled at her. "Rough night, huh?"

"I got like no sleep Marco! I'm so tired I might collapse." He laughed at her and she didn't bother telling him to stop, letting her head flop onto his shoulder for the duration of the bus ride.

The bus stopped at the school gates and she hopped off with Marco by her side.

They made there way to their lockers, luckily side by side.

"Eren, my lovely little lady, did you do the homework?" A tall, buff blond appeared by her side along with an even taller brunet. She blushed happily at the name and nodded.

"Yeah Reiner I did the homework. I assume you want to copy it?" She gave the couple a soft smile.

"Haha, yeah, if you don't mind that is?"

"Yeah of course it;'s fine Mr. Muscles." She got out her homework form her locker and passed it up before pausing with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hey, oh my god Reiner! I just thought of something! You know how your last name is Braun? Well I know it's not pronounced the same, but it kinda looks like brawn. and that just suits you because brawn over brain!" Eren laughed, full out knee-buckling laughter that seemed to suit her so well. The people passing by stared. Eren really didn't know how beautiful she was. Everyone around her knew and they treasured her, kept her safe.

Reiner smiled and nudged Bertoldt. "Get a photo for the group chat." He whispered to his boyfriend as Eren laughed at her own joke. The tell-tale snap sounded and she stopped, looking up at the two, catching Bertoldt with his phone up. Blushing Eren stomped her foot.

"Delete it right. This. Instant." It was kind of like getting scolded by your mother, except shorter, cuter and sexy.

The sweating, nervous boy turned tail and ran, taking the homework with him. Reiner ran after his boyfriend, shouting obscenities. "Fucker! Bring back the answers! I asked for 'em ya cunt!"

Eren stopped pouting a sighed. She hated photos, but she hated running even more, so she knew when to give up with those two. She turned to Marco with an apologetic grin. "Hey, sorry about that. You ready to head to-" She opened her eyes and Marco wasn't there. She whipped her head around, looking for her freckled friend, finally spotting him talking to Jean at the entrance. _Of course._

"See you in class then Marco!" She called out to him loud enough that he would hear her over Jean's rambunctious laughter. She turned around, shaking her head softly and headed toward her first class, English.

"Armin." Nothing. "Armin!" Not even a twitch. "For fucks sake, Armin!" She kicked his chair and he nearly toppled out of it.

"Jesus Christ Eren! Are you i/itrying/i/i to give me an aneurysm?" His hushed squeal caught the attention of Mikasa, who was sitting just ahead of them.

She smirked slightly. "Armin, careful what words you use with Eren, he might not even know what an aneurysm is." Both Eren and Armin froze. Eren glancing down at her skirt and Armin twiddling his thumbs aimlessly. Mikasa noticed the instant change in their behaviour and her gaze flitted between them. "What did I say? What?"

Armin gave Eren a soft glare that silently told her to just tell Mikasa. Eren obviously took the advice and took a deep breath in. "Mika, you uh, you misgendered me. Uhm, well, I'm a girl today. Look! I, uhm, I even wore a pretty skirt..." Mikasa stood up abruptly, startling the entire class.

"Mikasa, is something the ma-" The teacher was cut off as Mikasa dragged Eren out of the classroom. " Mikasa! Eren! Come back this instant!" The two ignored the teacher and ran down the hall to the bathrooms. They entered the female toilet without hesitation. When they got inside, a two girls were talking about what they were going to eat during lunch. They stopped as soon as a teary-eyed Eren and a guilt stricken Mikasa came into view.

One of the girls, Mina, sat them down on the bench lining the wall and brushed Eren's tears away. The other one, Hannah hugged Mikasa close and walked her over to where Eren was sat being coddled by Mina.

"We'll leave you two alone, but here. For after the chat." The two girls handed them their makeup bags and gave them grins before leaving.

Mikasa stared at the floor, clenching her fists tightly around the bag in her hands. "I'm really sorry Eren. I didn't notice your skirt, or your flats. I was so focused on the science test we have after recess. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, munchkin?" Eren nodded slowly, smiling up at Mikasa. She hugged her tight and wiped the stray tears away.

"Don't do it again, or I'll never, ever forgive you." Mikasa smiled softly and nodded. They let each other go slowly and Mikasa came up with an idea.

"Why don't I do your makeup for you? I know you never have time before school, so why don't I do it as a part of my apology?" Eren eagerly nodded and shoved the makeup bag into her friend's awaiting hands. "Okay. Close your eyes for me, let's get to it."

Mikasa blended, lined, shaded and coloured Eren's face with gentle tones to suit the sweet girl. She finished applying the lipgloss and kissed the top of Eren's head lovingly. "Take a look if you want."

And Eren did. She leapt up and stood in front of the mirror. It was simple and classy. She looked elegant and felt pretty. She hugged Mikasa, being careful of the makeup. "Is there a setting spray?" Mikasa nodded and Eren closed her eyes, twitching slightly as the cold spray settled on her face.

"Let's go back to class." And they did. The teacher, Mr. Shadis, was not happy with them. But when it was explained that it was a family issue, he begrudgingly let them back into class.

Eren stood behind the counter at Sina Cafe`. She was bored. So bored. There was plenty of people sure, but they had all ordered. Her stomach grumbled and she grimaced. Skipping breakfast and lunch had not been a good idea. She had still secretly been pissed at Mikasa but she didn't let it show. She didn't want to fight with her. They had been through a lot together and she'd rather keep it civil.

"Jäger, why the long face?" Jean, a good way to keep entertained.

"Shouldn't I be asking you, horseface?" He glared at her.

"I swear to god, one day Jäger. One day I'll find a legitimate excuse to get you fired." She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You wouldn't Jeanbo, I'm too much of a thrill. I bring in like 80% of the tips in this cafe`. Get rid of me, and there go your tips." She stuck out her tongue and they laughed.

"Alright, true. Oh customer. Can you get him, Eren? I've got some shit to sort out, out back." The brunette nodded and saluted him.

"Sure can, sir!" She turned and walked to the register. With a sweet smile, she greeted the customer. "Hiya! Welcome to Sina Cafe`. What can I get for you..." She trailed off, awestruck. Looking down at her were those gorgeous gunmetal eyes that she couldn't get out of her head.

The man looked confused. "Uhm I don't mean to be rude, but is that you Eren?" Eren laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, uh, it's me." He gestured to her outfit. "Uh... are you actually a girl? Because if you are, I'm sorry for misgendering you... it was just you looked so much like a guy." He groaned softly, turning his head to hide the light pink on his cheeks. "I'm sorry that was rude."

Eren laughed. "Don't sweat it. I'm actually genderfluid. Yesterday I was kind of feeling neutral, but I guess I come off as a guy on those days huh? Anyway, I think it'll be she/her for a little bit." Levi nodded.

"Well, if I'm still allowed to order a coffee, I'll have a large dark roast with cream." _Odd combo._

"Of course, coming right up!" She whizzed around the coffee maker and brought his finished coffee to the register a minute later. "Here you go. That'll be $4.50."

"Thank you, Eren."

  
Eren once again went to bed with those damn eyes plaguing her thoughts. _When will I get a decent amount of sleep?_  Resorting to reading, she read and read until she finally slipped into a rough sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to that one guy who commented on the first chapter. This is for you my friend. I was also just in a writing mood for this specific story??? I hope you like it?? I mean If it's any good.(?) ENJOY


	3. Fucking Shitty Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten lots of support from you guys even though there is only two chapters! And that makes me so giddy on the inside. So thank you to everyone who is readying, commenting, giving the Kudos (all that good shit). Makes my day(night?)! Also I don't want you guys to get used to such close together updates. I'm probably one of the worst updaters in the universe. I might update 3 chapters in 2 days and thne you might not hear from me again for like 3 or 4 months. But anywho, please do enjoy :D

**Fucking Shitty Glasses**

A shrill beeping sounded throughout the bedroom and not even a second later a large hand smacked down onto the alarm clock.

Levi was not a morning person. At all. He grumbled and sat up, slowly shifting his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his hands down his face.

There was a loud knock at his door. "Oh for fucks sake. It's 7:00 AM." He stood up and jogged down stairs as the knocking persisted. "I swear to god if you don't stop your fucking knocking I'm going to-" He was cut off by a sweet scent enveloping him as he opened the door. _Oh._

In front of him, well not exactly in front gotta look down a lot, was that gorgeous brat. She was shaking and looking behind her every few seconds. His hackles raised at that.

"I'm so sorry Levi. I know it's early. I was spending time with Hanji at her house, she's my neighbour, and she started asking questions. Like really personal questions. Then she started asking for blood samples and she brought out a needle and vials and I panicked and bolted and she chased me. Could I possibly come in and hide here for a little bit?" Her eyes shined with unshed tears and Levi's heart melted.

"Take off your shoes." She did and he lead her inside and toward the kitchen.

"So you know Hanji then Eren?" The girl nodded, then looked up at him confused.

"You know her too?"

"I know her all too well. We were 'friends' back in college. I'd hoped she had grown out of her violating ways but 'parently not. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but I'll be doing some work so I won't be here to entertain you." Eren's eyes brightened.

"Could I look at some of your art?" She looked so eager that Levi couldn't help but agree.

"Just... don't touch anything. I mean it." She nodded and followed him towards a spacious area that was pure white. It had large windows that went ceiling to floor along one side of the room, showing the beautiful mountainside. Paintings of different sizes hung along the walls and rested against each other.

Levi watched the short haired girl prance around his studio, looking at everything she could. Her scent permeated throughout the room and he felt calmer than he had in a long time. The calm didn't last long as he heard howls.

Eren looked excited. "Were those wolves?" _She knows?_ "I've always wanted to see wolves! Mama and papa tell me it's too dangerous to go out and see them so I've never gotten to." Levi's happiness dulled slightly. She didn't know about anything, did she? Completely oblivious to what she even was.

"Yeah, the wolves tend to pass by here sometimes. But they tend to stay far away from the house." Levi hated lying to her, but if she didn't know then it was for a good reason.

Eren looked sullen. "Oh, guess I won't be seeing them." He sighed, walking toward her to console her when his front door slammed open.

"Leeeviii?" Sasha's voice rang throughout the house. "Maybe he isn't home Connie."

"Nah, he's probably working on a painting or something."

"Aaaalphaaa? You hereeee?" His eyebrow twitched. He made his way to the foyer with Eren in tow.

"Connie, Sasha. Do you need something?" They smiled until they saw Eren, then they grinned.

"I didn't know Eren was here! Heya Eren!" The excited brunette hugged her shorter friend tightly. Eren hugged her friend back.

"Hi Sasha." She turned to Levi once they stopped hugging. "So what does she mean by 'alpha'? Isn't it the Greek word for 'beginning'? Oh I also read that it's the leader of wolf packs. Isn't that cool? Oh my God! Do you guys have a like a secret pack group going? Is Levi the leader? That's so cool! Can I join?" She was firing questions a mile a minute and Levi could barely hold in his laughter, but he did.

"Uh, yeah we have a secret group. It's really just for nicknames thou-"

"We do cool stuff together as well! Like going on runs, meetings. We even have sleepovers sometimes!" Eren's eyes lit up like fireworks and she swiveled around to look at the three, her fluffy hair bobbing up and down.

Her voice was soft and sweet as she peered up at them all individually through her lashes. "Can I join your club, please?" As her bright gaze settled on him, he felt Cupid's arrow hit him directly. _So beautiful._ One was like the [Caribbean](https://www.tripadvisor.com/LocationPhotoDirectLink-g1006573-d1383025-i122887261-Spirit_of_the_West-West_Bay_Grand_Cayman_Cayman_Islands.html) and the other like molten gold. She was stunning. Her [outfit](http://www.fashionlivemedia.com/how-to-wear-pastels/) added to her cuteness.

Sasha and Connie caved first, nodding enthusiastically and coddling her tightly. They all looked to Levi for a final vote. He just couldn't say no.

"Yeah okay, sure." The short brunette let out a loud squeal, surprisingly high for someone who was born with male vocal cords.

"Oh my God! Can we start planning a sleepover? I'm so excited! This is the best thing ever!" She ran around the house hooting and hollering along with Sasha and Connie. The three of them would drive him to an early grave.

 

It was a couple of hours later, after the three rambunctious teenagers had calmed down, that Levi's doorbell rang. And it rang. And it rang, again. It rang until Levi had thrown open the door, barely catching it before it smacked into the wall.

"Shitty glasses." His growl was low and dangerous. The mentioned woman just grinned and waved to the teens on his couch.

"Evening you lot! Hey Eren? I was wondering if I could take some samples now, since you ran-" She took a step forward before Levi slammed his hand against the door frame. Hanji's eyes widened and she stank of fear. She'd never seen Levi act this angrily around her. Sure she was irritating, she knew she was, but Levi had always just shoved her off with a "fuck off shitty glasses" or something similar. But this time, he was acting protective.

"Oh, well. Maybe I'll catch up with you tomorrow Eren! Nice to see you as always. Bye!" She turned and ran like a bat from hell. Her scent floated away as Eren slowly approached Levi's shaking figure.

It had been hard to control himself enough as not to kill the crazy woman. But the trembling stopped as a tanned hand wrapped gingerly around his arm, tugging gently.

Levi looked down and saw Eren smiling sweetly up at him. She was still beautiful, even as fatigue slowly enveloped her and she continuously yawned. Levi pet her head a few times before ushering her back to the couch where Connie and Sasha were already asleep.

"Levi," He turned to face her. "Would it be alright if I stayed the night?" His body perked slightly. He knew that wasn't what she meant, but he couldn't help his instincts to take her to his bed and have his way with her.

"If you want Eren. Just make sure to contact your parents, alright?" She nodded and skipped toward the table where she left her phone.

"Mama?" A series of nods. "Mhm, yeah. I'm safe. Yes mama. I know, I'll be careful. I have Connie and Sasha here." She sighed loudly before smiling. "Love you too mama. 'Night, and say g'night to papa as well, alright? Bye bye." She put her phone down and stretched, yawning into her hand again.

"Eren, follow me." Levi picked up the other teens with ease and walked upstairs. Eren followed, stumbling and using the walls to guide her as she sleepily trailed behind Levi. They reached a set of double doors and Levi pushed through. He reached his bed and gently put the snoring couple down. He tucked them in on one side and beckoned Eren to get in on the other. She did as told and crawled into the middle. She watched blearily as Levi slipped on a pair of pajama pants. He turned to the bed and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She squawked loudly. He shushed her and she slowly nuzzled toward him. _I could get used to this._     
That night she fell asleep faster than she had in a long time. It was nice, having someone to cuddle against. She felt at home, at peace.


End file.
